I Will Always Love You No Matter What: Sequal
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: This is the sequal to my "I Will Always Love You No Matter What" story, I hope you enjoy! Still Rumplestiltskin/OC Rated T becasue of some violence and cussing.


"Excuse me, but I'm looking for Mr. Gold." I heard a young woman say.

I turned around and gasped, "Belle?" She smiled and nodded as I continued, "I thought you were dead."She shook her head, "No, but I've been very sick."

In the Enchanted Forrest

I looked down at Cheyenne with a smile, I kissed her once before slowly detangling myself from her. I then began to get dressed when I heard Cheyenne begin to stir, I looked over and she was smiling sleepily at me.

She licked her lips and joked, "I didn't think you would sneak out early in the morning."

I giggled and shook my head, "No I am being called my dearie, by the Queen."

She groaned and flopped back down, she looked up at me from her spot, "Ignore my sister's calls and stay here with me."

I smiled and leaned over her kissing her, "I promise I will return as soon as all appointments are over."

She nodded, "I love you."

I bowed and replied, "As I you." Then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

In Storybrooke

I was confused, "Where have you been?"

Belle smiled softly, "I uh, was in the hospital. The mental ward to be more exact, they just released me yesterday."

I smiled and came out from behind the counter using my cane as I walked up to her. "I cannot believe it," I said quietly, "It has been so long."

Belle nodded, "I'm in town to stay as well."

I chuckled, "Well then I must treat you to lunch. May I?" She nodded and we left my store, I locked up and put up the closed sign leading her to my car so I could take her to Granny's to eat.

Cheyenne P.O.V.

I was laughing at Ruby as she was telling me about her latest night out as she was bringing over my coffee. As she brought the pot closer and was standing just about right by me her heel broke and she tumbled spilling the coffee all over me.

I jumped up crying out slightly in pain as the coffee set into my pants and lower part of my blouse. Ruby stood up, "Oh my god Cheyenne I am SO sorry!"

I just waved her off, "Its fine Ruby."

Mary Margret stood up from her spot chuckling, "Come on Cheyenne I have some extra clothes that might fight you." I followed Mary Margret into the back with Ruby following who kept apologizing.

I turned to Ruby and said, "Things happen and there is only one way you can repay me."

Ruby looked at me, "What is it?"

I smiled and pulled on the clothes that Mary Margret handed me, "I take you shoe shopping to get either sneakers or a pair of flats. No. More. Heels."

Ruby's mouth dropped open, "No! No way, no way!"

She then stormed out of the back room, with Mary Margret and I following her. Mary Margret was biting back a laugh as Granny stepped up and said, "Ruby that is the least you can do for Cheyenne."

All of a sudden the door opened and I smiled seeing my husband walk in, my smile dropped and my heart stopped when I saw who was with him. It was Belle. She was walking in with him laughing and smiling about something.

Granny, Ruby and Mary Margret all looked to see where I was looking and Ruby whispered into my ear, "Is that her?"

I nodded wordlessly as Rumplestiltskin seemed to finally notice me, his smile dropped slightly, "Ah Cheyenne my love. I did not think that you would be here, I thought you would be at your office."

I felt my eyes begin to water just slightly as I replied, "It would seem so." Belle looked uncomfortable as I finished, "I'm sorry to have interrupted your date." I looked at Ruby and Mary Margret, "I'll see you two later." I then said to Granny, "Put it on my tab." I then stormed out of the dinner feeling my heart break all over again.

In the Enchanted Forest

"Ah your majesty how good to see you," I said bowing to Regina.

She smiled in her usual way, "How good to see you as well. I have something I want you to do for me."

I nodded, "And what ever will that be?"

She nodded, "Give me a curse."

I raised an eyebrow giggling, "A curse? And why would you need a curse?"

She glared at me, "Can you give me one or not?"

I nodded and replied easily, "You'll have it very soon my dear."

In Storybrooke

I growled, "Belle go and sit down I will be right back." Belle nodded and I hurried out after Cheyenne who was at her car trying to get the door open. I stopped right behind her and said, "What is the matter love?"She turned around with a glare at me, "Go to hell you cheating bastard. I should of known that you've been seeing her this entire time!"

I was slightly confused, "How am I a cheating bastard? Cheyenne what are you talking about?"

Cheyenne threw her keys at me hitting me on the chest as she began to cry, "Don't talk like you don't know. You still love her, you always have!"

I picked up her keys, moving closer and taking her into my arms, holding her tightly to me as she tried to move away, "I have never cheated on you. I don't love her."

She pushed away making me stumble back, "I've read the letters never sent. Don't lie. You'll get the papers Monday.""What papers?" I asked her.

She snatched her keys back, "The divorce papers, we're through."

Something in me just snapped and I slapped her across the face, she grabbed her red cheek and looked at me shocked. When I realized what I had done I began to apologize, "Cheyenne, I-" But she then jumped in her car and began to drive away.

I fell back against the wall of Granny's when I heard a voice yell, "You bastard!" I turned and was met by a hand to my face. I looked up again and saw Ruby being restrained by Mary Margret with Granny and Belle right behind them.

Ruby struggled against Mary Margret, she growled out, "You are nothing but a scum bag and you don't deserve her." She looked back at Mary Margret and said, "Let me go, he's not worth it." Mary Margret watched her for a minute and nodded and they all headed back to the diner, only Belle staying where she was at.

I closed my eyes and thought about things as I heard footsteps come near me. I opened my eyes to see Belle standing there, she asked, "Are you alright?"

I laughed hatefully, "My wife is leaving me because she thinks I am cheating on her with you. No offense Belle, but you could never compare to my wife."

She smiled, "I'm sorry and glad to hear that. Is there anyway I can help?"

I smiled slightly as well, "Unless you can turn back time I think not." She nodded and we both just stood there in silence.

Emma P.O.V.

I walked into Granny's diner to see Mary Margret, Granny and Ruby all sitting down at the "bar". And not to mention they all looked pissed as hell. "Hey guys," I said to them.

Only Mary Margret turned to me, she smiled sadly, "Hey Emma."

I raised an eyebrow confused to their attitudes, "What's going on."

Ruby turned to me and I could see the fury in her eyes and face as she said, "That bastard hit her!"

I was confused even more, "What? Who hit who Ruby?"

Granny answered this time, "Mr. Gold hit Cheyenne."

I was shocked, "He did what?"

Ruby nodded and explained, "He came in here with his ex and Cheyenne saw it, she stormed out, he followed we heard shouting then we followed and then he hit her."

Mary Margret then said, "Cheyenne then left and Ruby hit him. He's still outside with his ex, at least he was."

I nodded and said, "I need to see Cheyenne and see if she wants to put in a complaint, but other than that there is really nothing else I can do."

Ruby looked me in eye and said calmly, "Please. You have to do something. She was bleeding badly."

I thought for a minute then said, "I'll be right back." I then went outside and saw Mr. Gold leaning against the wall talking to a small blonde woman. I went over to them and said, "Mr. Gold."

He looked at me and sighed, "Ms. Swan, how may I be of assistance?"

"You can talk to me," I said, "Did you hit her?"

He nodded sadly, "I don't know why I did. I just snapped, I felt like a monster."

I nodded, "Thank you for telling the truth, I can't do anything to you unless Cheyenne comes to me and lodges a complaint, and if all that I heard about her is true she won't."

He nodded again and replied, "Of course Ms. Swan, will that be all?"I just looked at him before answering, "Yeah." I then turned and went back inside the diner.

In the Enchanted Forrest

I heard someone arrive in my rooms magically and I opened my eyes to see my husband standing there smiling. I smiled as well, "Finally. I've missed you."

He came and got into the bed holding me close and kissing me, "You know that I will always love you no matter what Cheyenne, correct?"

I nodded kissing him back, "Love, what is wrong?"

He shook his head giggling, "Tis nothing you should worry your beautiful head about dearie. Just thoughts in my head." I kissed him once more before going back to sleep.

In Storybrooke

I sat in my car staring at the gate in front of me, I took a deep breath and began driving up the driveway stopping in front of the mansion. I then got out of my car and walked up to the door and knocked, waiting only a minute for the person to answer. I smiled, "Hello Jefferson."

_A/N:_

_Duh, dun duh! Cliffhanger. How did y'all like that one. Hopefully the next one after this is the Pre-Curse story! Which I have just about all written up, i just need to type It up. And then next week I'm in a bit of a bind, because Sherlock season 2 is on for the first time over here, AND it will be a new Once Upon a Time episode, so I may be screwed. But if my aunt is correct then it is on as soon as Once Upon a Time is over, so I will leave this to you my dear readers and so start working on my Pre-Curse story!Love, Savannah!_

_P.S. New episode Sunday, I was like OMG! And it makes things just a little bit clearer now, what you all think? _


End file.
